As electronic devices such as smart phones continue to evolve and offer more diverse functionalities, users continue to increase the amount of time they interact with these electronic devices. For example, current smart phones and tablet computing devices offer movie viewing and music playback, email support, social networking applications, and various productivity features that collectively make the electronic devices a singular hub for a variety of entertainment and productivity uses. Some applications of existing electronic devices support notifications that generally provide a condensed summary of various features, updates, or communications associated with the applications. For example, a social networking application may support notifications associated with new “friend requests,” a new message or interaction, an available update, and others.
However, current electronic devices offer few options for communicating or otherwise indicating application notifications. For example, some electronic devices display notifications on a “home screen” or similar interface. Further, some electronic devices merely indicate available notifications via an icon or graphic. Accordingly, a user of the electronic device must physically interact with the electronic device to access or view the notifications, and then must then perform various additional steps to initiate a corresponding application, if desired. Additionally, displaying the notifications causes the electronic devices to quickly lose battery life, because the display screen is often the component that requires the most battery power. Moreover, current notification communication techniques do not account for the increasing prevalence of peripheral devices and components configured to interface with electronic devices, such as smart watches, wireless external speakers, and the like.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to implement embodiments for effectively and efficiently communicating notifications and other textual data associated with applications installed on an electronic device while reducing the required user interaction for both consuming the notifications and initiating any corresponding applications. Additionally, there is an opportunity to implement embodiments for leveraging peripheral devices and components to facilitate the communication of notifications and textual data.